Forging Love
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: "If even the embodiment of Love is not capable of showing me such emotion, then what chance does a being as hideous, cripple and lame as I, have?" wondered Hephaestus bitterly as he worked within the comforting loneliness of his forge. First story ever, first chapter is simply the beginning, this is definitely Hephaestus/Aphrodite!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story here, and I decided for it to be a Greek Myth fanfic!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine obviously, if they were then I'd be a very very old man. But thankfully that is not the case. Also, it may or may not seem OC/AU, as I happen to be a bit rusty on my Greek Myth at the moment but I will be rectifying that as the story hopefully progresses.

This IS a Hephaestus/Aphrodite story but it takes time, after all, good things come to those who wait.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter I

It happened unexpectedly. The pain that shot to great Zeus' head and awakened him from his slumber, awoke all on Olympus as well. His screams of anguish made thunder boom and lightning flash.

Hera, distraught by her husband's pained screams and groans rushed to his side, attempting to comfort him in anyway possible. But Zeus merely pushed her away, still holding his aching head.

"Hermes! Bring me Hermes!" was what he managed to shout at her before collapsing in another fit of horribly painful screams, his hands pressing against his head, the pain unbearable.

Hera did as she was told and used Iris to summon Hermes. Not long after, young Hermes stood in front of her, awaiting her orders, or any other explanations as to why she had summoned him. She gave him none and merely ushered him to the bedroom quite roughly and closed the door behind her after she sent him in.

Once inside, Hermes rushed to his father's aide- inquiring what was needed of him. But before he could utter a word, an axe, made of celestial bronze was handed to him by his father. Hermes looked at Zeus, his imploring and confused gaze desperately asking his father what he needed. Zeus seemed to catch on and managed out a few through pained gasps.

"My head...use it...my head!"

Hermes froze in shock, he had no idea what to do, or if he could even do this. He did not know if his father was telling him to do this because of the pain or if it was in a moment of lucidity that Zeus managed to order him to do this. Hermes slowly brought himself out of his trance and lifted the axe up high above him. But he still hesitated as he looked at his father- whom had placed his head at an angle for Hermes to strike.

A few minutes passed, and Zeus still writhed in agony, having noticed that his son had not done as he ordered. He met Hermes' perplexed gaze with his own furious one and harshly snarled, "Do it boy!"

That was all the incentive Hermes apparently needed, because he came out of his stone-like trance and lifted the axe even higher than he had done so before, and with a mighty cry, he brought it down in a hard swing and cleaved his father's cranium in half.

As soon as that happened a brilliant white light accompanied by a great power fluctuation occurred in the room. Blinding and making both Zeus and Hermes collapse on the ground in shock and wonder. However it dispersed as quick as it came. The aftermath was something that both gods found to be an amazing sight for anyone to see.

A figure stood in the center of the room; female, her appearance that of a young woman, fair alabaster skin, gray colored eyes that seemed to have the ability to shine whether she be in the presence of either Selene's light or Helios' rays or not, reddish brown flowing wavy hair that went just past her feminine shoulders, which were surprisingly strong, on her head was a bronze helmet, on her right hand a bronze spear, and on her left a shield, and fully clothed in robes of grandeur and female fashion, that still fit her perfectly and managed to show her womanly figure to the world proudly. Indeed, quite a beauty had spouted from great Zeus' head. Once her cold, piercing and analytic gaze went from Hermes to Zeus, a spark of recognition shined in her gray eyes.

Zeus, too, had a knowing look. He dismissed Hermes with a wave of his hands and turned to the female and they began to discuss matters which Hermes was curious about, but he would not push his luck and get punished by his father.

As he closed the great doors behind him, he was faced with a still worried and distraught Hera. Hermes was then bombarded with questions about the happenings in the room by an almost hysteric Hera. He then proceeded to place his hands on her shoulder to calm her a bit and looked at her in the eyes and said, "Perhaps it is best that you see the aftermath of what has happened with your on eyes, rather than I say anything of the proceedings that happened within the confines of that room."

With that, he left a, very much confused Hera, and headed back to his quarters within his own part of Olympus, calming any and all gods and goddesses that met him along the way and inquired what happened.

Hera opened her and her husband's doors and stepped in, her face still a mixture of confusion and incomprehension. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the female in the center of the room speaking with her husband casually. Her expression turning to that of one of a mixture of anger, jealousy and a small bit of confusion. But she managed to hide it well, as she looked at her husband with an expectant look, demanding an explanation.

Zeus recognized that look and gestured to the young woman in their chambers with a casual wave, "Hera, my wife. This is my daughter, Athena."

.

.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPTER I

* * *

Ohhh, what comes next? We shall wait and see, but rest assured this IS a Hephaestus/Aphrodite story regardless of the beginning of this story.

this is just a...catalyst that needed to occur.

Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, I'm back with another chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

On with the story

* * *

Chapter II

_My daughter..._

_Daughter..._

_My..._

_Daughter..._

As soon as the words left Zeus' mouth, Hera's beautiful and somewhat calm face broke into a very nasty and ferocious snarl. As soon as that happened, the room's temperature seemed and felt freezing cold, almost like absolute zero. Zeus felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw his wife's face, he did the only thing he could do, he braced himself for what was inevitably to come.

"Your _daughter_?! _Your _daughter?!" Hera spat angrily as she gave Zeus her fiercest glare to date.

"Yes, _my _daughter. We've been conversing, apparently she grew within my head. She came to be from my thoughts and I," explained Zeus, while holding his hands up in a placating manner.

Hera's snarl turned even more vicious, if possible at all. Her body literally shook as her anger rose. Slowly, she stomped towards Zeus, her never-faithful husband, who awkwardly backed away from her.

While this had been going on; Athena, who had been an audience to this whole exchange, shifted in her place awkwardly. Her head had been tucked into her chest, almost like a child who had done something bad. She peered with her gray eyes upwards slowly, her gaze falling on the two gods before her.

Tentatively she said, "Perhaps, I should take my leave..."

If they heard her, they gave no indication of it. Silence was all she received, and that was her only answer as well. She slowly and carefully strode towards the doors of the bedroom, she opened them and out she went.

As soon as she closed the doors behind her, she heard the muffled yelling of the two godly monarchs within the room she just left. She felt the anger even as she quickly left the house. Zeus and Hera's anger shook Olympus, and made thunder and lightning fill the skies far and wide.

Back in the room, the discussion was still taking place, their voices rising by the minute. Hera shoved Zeus back a good distance, which was surprising considering his body mass was at least two times that of hers.

"Now you are unfaithful to me even in your dreams?! In you mind?!" exclaimed a furious Hera, some spit flying from her mouth which proved how angry she was indeed, and rightfully so.

Zeus, he knew that his wife was right. However, like all males, Zeus was prideful, very much so, with an ego the size of the infinite sky, perhaps even bigger. So prideful, was he, that he never liked being wrong, regardless if he had the reason or not. His snarl matched hers now, and he straightened himself up to his full height, which coincidentally casts a shadow on Hera's small and frail-like body.

"Now see here...!" Zeus began to bellow at her, keyword being began.

But Hera wasn't having it at all, "No! _You _see here! Find somewhere else to sleep tonight! In fact, find somewhere else to live indefinitely!"

Zeus' face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, and once again he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a lightning bolt flying right by his face, barely missing him by centimeters. Again he dodged to the side, and again, and again, Hera had found his lightning bolts and had no qualms of using it on him. The cycle kept repeating until he fled right through the main doors of their quarters in Olympus.

Hera kept firing them clumsily until she had run out. Once she was sure that he would not return, she locked herself in their-her room. Immediately she collapsed onto her knees and she wept into her hands. She wept and wept, an aura of sorrow and agony surrounded her. Tears of sadness cascaded like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Why couldn't Zeus be faithful? Why must he hurt her? Why did she love him regardless? Why? Why? Why?!

Gentle and faithful Hera kept weeping away her sorrows. None witnessing her but Selene, and knowing that her friend was her witness she felt comforted somewhat. Why did Zeus have to sire a child himself?

_Sire...a child...himself..._

_Himself..._

_Him..._

_Self..._

The idea struck her like one of her husband's lightning bolts. If Zeus could sire a child with none but himself, why could she not do the same as he?

Yes, yes, that was a wonderful idea, the perfect revenge. She, Hera, would sire a child, the most perfectly beautiful child on Olympus. A child that would make Zeus' children pale in comparison. The perfect godling child.

She planned in her mind, as she slowly walked towards her bed. More and more thoughts filled her mind as she plotted.

_The perfect child..._

_The most beautiful child..._

_All mine...by myself..._

__A smile slowly made its way onto her face, as wonderful thoughts kept spouting in her mind. Yes, this was a perfect plan. Her eyes closed slowly, as she made her trip into the realm of Morpheus. Hera slept soundly and happily that night.

_A child for me..._

_All by myself..._

__.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

* * *

That was Chapter II for ya folks. Hope you liked it.

Review please, after all; constructive criticism is always welcomed.

NO FLAMES!

See ya next time!

(\(O.o) *wave*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, I'm back with yet another chapter. Again, this will indeed be OC/AU. My Greek Myth is very rusty, regardless of the fact that I'm brushing up on it again by re-reading my Illiad and Oddysey books, as well as overall wiki searching.

I do hope it has been to your liking thus far.

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter III

It was a surprisingly uneventful and quiet day up above on the realm of the gods. Months had passed since young Athena's birth and all had calmed after that eventful night. Indeed, today was a very uneventfully boring day for all gods residing within Olympus.

Many just went about and did their own duties. Hermes helped all travelers and delivered messages to the gods, Demeter tended to the earth, Apollo was blessing medicinal herbs that the mortals presented him in his temples, since Helios shared duties with him today, Artemis was out hunting like always, Ares was out and about either fighting or training his beloved Spartans, Athena; the newest deity, was teaching mortals the arts as well as passing down some of her wisdom, and Zeus oversaw it all from within his new palace hall on Olympus.

Yes, Hera had indeed force him out. She had been quite...unforgiving, rightfully so.

Speaking of Hera, we currently find her sitting on a bench within her garden, overseeing her servants tending to it. Her thoughts still on procreating a child by herself. Just as her bastard of a husband had done so with Athena. However, she was starting to doubt that she could go through with it. She was, after all, the goddess of marriages. It was her job to be faithful to her husband.

_Was it not...?_

She sighed forlornly as she gave the crazy idea more thought. Was it crazy? Perhaps it was, perhaps the thought had just been a spur of the moment thing. Something that she had come up with to help her cope with that eventful night. Yes, yes that was it. Again she sighed, a smile appeared on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. She stood from her seat, and proceeded to calmly walk through her gardens, smiling at the nymphs and naiads that waved at her while they tended to the gardens. She would wave back at her loyal servants, they were always so loyal to her, and for that, she was grateful.

Just then Hermes appeared in front of her. Hera jumped back a bit, surprised by the unexpected appearance of the speedy god. Once she calmed herself, she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly waiting for his reason of appearing in front of her uninvited.

"Forgive my intrusion my lady. But Lord Zeus has called for a council, he says it is urgent. I, myself, do not know the details of such meeting, but I do know that it is of the utmost importance, the way that father summoned me," explained Hermes, sheepishly bowing to Hera. Well of course, she was, after all, queen of the gods.

This surprised Hera a bit, they had not had a council since the winter solstice. Nevertheless she curtly replied, "Very well, you may leave now, child of Zeus. I shall be there shortly, I thank you for your services." She proceeded to give him his payment in drachmas and shooed him away.

_Perhaps, today is not as uneventful as I led myself to believe..._

She then retreated within her home to get ready for the council. Little did she or anyone, aside from Zeus, know what was about to happen within the council room.

However, none knew that what would happen in the council room would lead to an even greater series of events. Events which this meeting would be the catalyst for, more so than what Athena's birth had been.

* * *

Within a cavern-like room, sat three women. All three working with threads as they sewed stitches onto a quilt. These women were beings that even Zeus himself would never dare to go against. They were the ones who saw all, who knew all.

_Clotho..._

_Lachesis..._

_Atropos..._

The Moirai. The Fates.

They who saw great Zeus' rise before he was even born.

They who saw Kronos' fall as he foolishly ate the stone that he believed to be his son.

They who saw all, and knew all.

Clotho spun the thread carefully on her spindle, she gazed at her sisters with an sorrowful look, "Sisters, it is almost time..."

"Indeed Clotho. Soon, the fire will light up Olympus, and love shall be tried," murmured Lachesis as she measured the thread that her younger sister spun.

"'Tis a sad thing. Such a kind-hearted being will endure so much. It almost makes want to not see this. He will suffer greatly, but then again, so will she. Perhaps, they will all learn from this," murmured the eldest sister; Antropos as she cut the thread and they all sewed it onto the quilt.

The quilt being made showed a being within the middle of the multi-colored cloth, it was the body of a babe. Underneath it, there was a word.

_H..._

.

.

.

.

.

END!

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. But I'm taking my sweet time with it all. It's my first story after all.

Next chapter will definitely be the last straw for Hera. Or maybe the one after that?

Who knows? But I will definitely get on with the main event(s) in the next chapter or the one after.

I have seen from my reviews that one of you wishes this to be Athena/Hephaestus, because Aphrodite doesn't deserve him. I agree with you and I also disagree. I think that 'Dite can be redeemed. She might be the goddess of love, but all she has known is Lust, never Love.

That being said, I'll stop talking now, lest you all figure something out.

Thank you for you kind reviews and hope to keep receiving them.

Adios!

(\(O.o)

PS: Yeah, I'm having fun with the Moirai, love those three to bits lol.


End file.
